dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
FANXYRED
FANXYRED *'Nombre': **FANXYRED (China/Internacional). **팬시레드 (paensiledeu) en Corea. **'¿Por qué ''"FANXYRED?":' El color rojo representa los encantos únicos del grupo y su pasión por el escenario. **'Nombre anterior:' ***Acrush/FFC-ACRUSH (China/Internacional). *'Origen:' China *'Número de integrantes: 4 chicas. *'''Número de ex-integrantes: 2 chicas y 1 chico. *'Debut:' **'China:' ***28 de Abril del 2017 como Acrush. ***28 de Agosto de 2019 como FANXYRED. **'Corea:' ***28 de Agosto de 2019. *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial:' Diamond. **'¿Por qué?: '''En el logo del grupo se aprecia un corazón compuesto por diamantes, lo que simboliza el amor de FANXYRED por sus "diamonds". **'Nombre anterior: ' ***Juicer. *'Color Oficial': Pantone 19-1664 TCX (True Red). *'Género': C-Pop, K-Pop. *'Agencia: TOV Entertainment (China y Corea). Carrera '''Pre-Debut. Son un grupo creado por "Fantastic Football Confederation" de China, por lo cual obligatoriamente las cinco chicas saben jugar fútbol y deben utilizar trucos de este deporte cuando hagan presentaciones en vivo. Su estilo llamó mucho la atención debido a que transmiten la imagen de chicos, imitando su moda, cabello, voz y baile. Aún sin haber debutado tenían una base de fans muy extensa y de todos los países. 2017: Debut como Acrush con Primer Single "Action". Debutaron el 4 de Mayo de 2017 en un evento oficial donde dieron a conocer a la vez su single debut "Action" junto con su vídeo musical. El 14 de Junio de 2017 se revelaron dos nuevas miembros: Feng Yu Xuan y Peng Yi Yang, dando un total de siete miembros en Acrush. El debut oficial de las nuevos miembros fue el 9 de Agosto en un concierto. En diciembre, Min Jun Qian abandona el grupo. 2018: Cambio de Nombre y Agencia. En febrero de 2018, Feng Yu Xuan comparte la noticia de que ha decidido abandonar el grupo. El día 13 de Mayo, el nombre del Instagram oficial de Acrush ha cambiado, junto con el logo de la foto de perfil. Subieron una nueva foto con la siguiente consigna: "We hope you all are looking forward to their new start...'FANXY RED'! #팬시레드" que al español sería "esperamos que todos ustedes estén atentos a su nuevo inicio... ¡FANXY RED! #FanxyRed (en hangul, letras coreanas.)". Las chicas abandonaron FFC Entertainment y recientemente firmaron contratos con TOV Entertainment y el nombre del grupo pasó de ser FFC-ACRUSH o Acrush a FANXYRED. Además, las miembros también cambiaron de nombres artísticos: * Ke Ran ahora es K * Jun Xi ahora es Roy * Lin Fan ahora es Marco * Yi Yang ahora es Joel * Xi Chen ahora es Marco '2019: ' Re-Debut como FANXYRED con Single Álbum "ACTIVATE". El 1 de febrero se reveló que el grupo lanzaría un nuevo álbum con canciones en chino, inglés y coreano dentro del año, por lo que pidieron expectación a sus fanáticos. El 7 de abril se confirmó que el miembro Joel (Yi Yang) no continuará con el grupo debido a las condiciones de salud, por lo que FANXYRED se redefinirá como un grupo de cuatro integrantes. El 11 de agosto el grupo reveló su color oficial "True Red" y al día siguiente su logotipo oficial junto al nombre del fanclub. Horas más tarde se liberó el horario para el redebut del grupo, que tiene por fecha el 28 de agosto a las 5:00 hora de China y 6:00 hora de Corea. Los días siguientes se liberaron teasers individuales y grupales, así como previas del álbum titulado "ACTIVATE" . Finalmente, el 28 del mismo mes, el grupo redebutó con "TOP" como canción principal de su single, que cuenta con versiones en chino y coreano, cada una con su respectivo vídeo musical. El vídeo para la versión coreana puede encontrarse en el canal de Stone Music Entertainment . Cabe destacar que "ACTIVATE" fue lanzado digitalmente tanto en plataformas chinas como coreanas (MelOn, Genie, etc.) e internacionales (Apple Music y Spotify). Integrantes ''' '''De izquierda a derecha: Marco, Shawn, Roy & K * K (Líder, Vocalista, Rapera, Bailarina) * Shawn (Vocalista, Bailarina) * Roy (Rapera, Vocalista, Bailarina) * Marco (Vocalista, Rapera, Bailarina) Ex-Integrantes * Min Jun Qian (Vocalista, Bailarín) (2017) * Feng Yu Xuan (Vocalista, Bailarina) (2017-2018) * Joel (Vocalista, Bailarina) (2017-2019) Discografía Single Curiosidades * Su vídeo musical debut fue liberado el 4 de Mayo de 2017. * Sus fans se refieren a ellas como meishaonian (''juventud atractiva). Enlaces *Instagram Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Weibo Oficial Galería ACRUSH.jpg ACRUSH-2.jpg FANXYRED3.png FANXYRED4.png Videografía 'China' Acrush《行动派》"Action" MV 高清 HD|Action Fanxy Red "T.O.P" Official MV (Chinese Ver.)|T.O.P (Chinese Ver.) Fanxy Red "T.O.P" MV (Dance Performance Ver.)|T.O.P (Dance Ver.) Fanxy Red (팬시레드) - Holla MV (Dance Performance Ver.)|Holla (Performance Ver.) 'Corea''' Fanxy Red "T.O.P" Official MV (Korean Ver.)|T.O.P (Korean Ver.) Categoría:TOV Entertainment Categoría:CGrupo Categoría:CDebut2017 Categoría:CGirlBand Categoría:CPop Categoría:KDebut2019 Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlBand Categoría:KPop